monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Getter
Getter (real name Tanner Petulla) is an American EDM producer and DJ. On April 3rd, 2019, Getter was booed off-stage by his "fans" in hatred on his Visceral album at his tour. A huge amount of artists came out to support Getter on the album. Off-Monstercat releases LPs * Visceral 2018 *# Purgatory *# Part Of Me (feat. AudioOpera) *# Numb (feat. Allan Kingdom) *# All Is Lost (feat. Nothing, Nowhere) *# Best Of Me (feat. SweetSound) *# Release (feat. Midoca) *# Colorblind *# Made For You *# Bleed (feat. Name UL) *# Hold On Tight (feat. Njomza) *# Solo (feat. Party Nails) *# On My Way Out (feat. Joji) EPs * Inner Workings EP Records, 2014 *# Clockwork *# Stomp *# Lasers *# Sinner (ft. Maksim) *# Sinner (Dodge & Fuski Remix) *# Dubstep Is Dead *# Stay A While * Thriller EP Records, 2014 *# Hollow Point (with Datsik) *# Thriller *# Swag Walk (with The Frim) *# Haggard *# The Best (with Slosh) *# Hollow Point (Barely Alive Remix) * I Want More EP Records, 2013 *# Papercuts *# 12Gauge - Clutch (Getter Remix) *# Gunshots *# Crack That (with Slosh) *# Aggravate *# Fallout *# I Want More *# Lose Focus (with Datsik, The Frim, and Snak The Ripper) * Smasher EP Records, 2013 *# Swamper *# Slam (with 12Gauge) *# Hatchets *# Cannibal *# Bonesaw (with Trampa) *# Smasher *# Knives * Fallout Remixes Records, 2013 *# Fallout (VIP) *# Fallout (Aweminus Remix) *# Fallout (MineSweepa Remix) *# Fallout (Hugeative Remix) * Allegiance EP 2015 *# Head Splitter *# Mega Gun (with MUST DIE!) *# Genocide (feat. Dahn Farro) *# Low Tide (feat. Jaden) *# High Tide * Planet Neutral EP 2015 *# Introduction *# Altitude (Thesis Statement) *# Beach Cruiser *# Soulmother, I Love You (feat. Tree) *# Realizations *# Glide To Beyond *# Told You (feat. Ookay) *# Every Bit Of My All (feat. Tree) *# Weekend (feat. Tree) * Radical Dude! EP 2016 *# Back *# Rip N Dip *# 666! (with Ghastly) *# Forget It (feat. Oliver Tree) *# Blood (with Adair, feat. Georgia Ku) * Wat The Frick EP 2016 *# Wat The Frick *# Wat The Frick VIP *# 2 High (feat. $uicideboy$) *# Something New *# Hecka Tight *# Fricken Dope *# Cool As Frick *# Sick Jet Pack Bro * Inalant Abuse (Remixes) Collective, 2017 *# Half Empty Remix *# Topi Remix *# Parker Remix *# Inhalant Abuse VIP *# Inhalant Abuse * Dahlia I EP (with Ghostemane) Collective x Blackmage, 2018 *# Hack/Slash *# Grain *# Beware: The Sirens Singles * SHAPOW! * EDM (with Bear Grillz) Records, Bear Grillz - Bear Grillz & Friends Volume 2 * EDM VIP (with Bear Grillz) Records, Bear Grillz & Getter - EDM (Remixes) * Ode 2 Phife * phantom of tha opera * love me no more * tourettes squad * money a do it flip * feel * moonshine (feat. Andy Milonakis) * 666! VIP (with Ghastly) OWSLA Worldwide Broadcast * Hood Rich (with Pink Guy & Nick Colletti) * Bury Me (feat. Ghostemane) Collective * World (with Ookay) * Suh Dude Buygore * Animals Eating Other Animals Remixes * Destroid - Activation * Jack Ü - Febreze (feat. 2 Chainz) * Snails & Herobust - Pump This * Brillz & Ghastly - Hawt OWSLA * Banvox - Summer * Valentino Khan - Deep Down Low OWSLA * Borgore - Last Year * Spooky Black - Reason * Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) * Carmada - Maybe * Scroobius Pip - The Struggle (Doctor P Remix) (Getter & AFK VIP) * Kill The Noise - Mine OWSLA * Pouya - Get Buck * Barely Alive - Windpipe (feat. Ragga Twins) Recordings * GTA & Wax Motif - Get It All (Getter & Ray Volpe Remix) OWSLA * Pink Guy - Fried Noodles * Destructo - All Nite (feat. E-40 & Too $hort) * Excision & Space Laces - Throwin' Elbows (Getter & Virtual Riot Remix) Records Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Remixers Category:Getter discography Category:Disciple artists Category:NEST HQ artists Category:OWSLA artists Category:Firepower artists Category:Mad Decent artists Category:Buygore artists Category:Mau5trap artists Category:Rottun Recordings artists Category:Never Say Die artists